IloveYOU!
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Hinata wakes up from a strange dream that soon later on comes true!Paring NejixHinata
1. Dream

**Me:I have recently fallen in love with a couple...HEHEHE!-runs around- Hinata and Neji! .-. dont like them ..forget you..also i dotn know much about naruto at all..i just love this couple so bare with me!**

**Hinata: m-me and Neji nii-san?**

**Me:I should have gotten Neji..he wouldnt have said anything**

**Hinata: WHAT!**

**Me:Anyway...I do not own naruto in any way possible and if i did -glances at Hinata and whispers- Neji and Hinata would have kissed in the first episode they wouldnt have been a stuck up snot nosed little mother -**

**Neji: HEY!**

**P.s i do own the song though!. . . well hopefully i didnt copy someone's song without knowin O.O**

**BEGIN!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was winter, snow bed's lay on the once green grass of The Leaf village . It was around possibly three a.m everyone was still sleep except for a girl with dark blue hair cut hime style and white eyes with a small hint of lavender that graced them . At the moment the girl was sitting on the roof of some mansion she seemed to be crying silently whispering horrible things about herself

"_Hanabi _is the one father _loves_ like he said im _worthless "_ the girl said hurt it seems she had been holding this in for a while she sighed before lifting her head from the position it was in her hands "Neji...when are you coming home?" she asked wiping her tears.

"HINATA GET IN HERE!" said someone the voice was loud and harsh the girl now known as _Hinata_ stood up and jumped off the roof "Sorry father..."she whispered as she walked past her father and quickly ran to her room shutting the door almost soundlessly she ploppled on her bed and began singing

_**[Oooh]**_

_**When do you...come home?**_

_**Im always...soo alone **_

_**I dont wanna be the girl who makes you feel cold**_

_**When im with you, you choose to shine**_

_**Even when you see me cry **_

_**Ohhh how i wished**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow when do you come?**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow what will you bring**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow bring home my love**_

_**Im like a dove that shines right above **_

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it a lie?**

**I love you you love me **

**Or will i die?**

**I love you you love me**

**Is this a play?**

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it just for today?**

_**I cry inside **_

_**I cry all day**_

_**I wanna be by your side today **_

**I wanna be strong **

**But im always wrong **

**Thats why im singing this song **

**It took me a long time...to understand our feelings wont last...**

**It's all in the past...**

**It went so fast**

**But it is gone**

**I pray for more..but get nothing **

_**When im with you, you choose to shine**_

_**Even when you see me cry **_

_**Ohhh how i wished**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow when do you come?**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow what will you bring**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow bring home my love**_

_**Im like a dove that shines right above **_

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it a lie?**

**I love you you love me **

**Or will i die?**

**I love you you love me**

**Is this a play?**

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it just for today?**

"...I know..i love..you" said a voice from behind the blue haired singing she whipped her head around she faced[literally he's like three inches away from her face] a boy about maybe a year older than her with long brown hair and white eyes with a hint of grey in them "N-neji nii-san! " Hinata said her face going red a little "Well..?" he asked curiously "..?" she gave him a weird look and he sighed "Do you love me also?" he ask a hint of annoyance "O-of course i do!" she said with a hint of annoyance also she had just sang that song...was that question even necessary ? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something on her forehead "N-neji..." she said dropping the honorific "Yes Hinata-sama?" he asked Hinata noticed he didnt drop the hororific "N-nothing" she mumbled her face was a darker crimson her lip quivering with embarrassment . Neji gave a light rare smile before Hinata peered back at him from there position his forehead was still touching her's . Hinata blushed again and smiled with her eyes closed and she felt Neji moved she missed the touch instantly but when she opened her eyes her was now DIRECTLY infront of her his eyes closed he was leaning closer...and closer..and closer..and..

...

"HINATA WAKE UP!" yelled a voice that awoke Hinata from her dream **[A/N yeah..i know XD].**

"Neji..nii-san..." Hinata said as she turned over to her side to look at her cousin who she thought of as a brother..which was weird since she just had that...dream...Hinata's face instantly went red after rememberance of that dream "Eh..whats wrong with you?" he said leaning and staring at her face "Whats got you all embarrassed ?" he asked unknowily "AHAHA NOTHING!" she said laughing nervously as she scooted over even though he was at least twelve inches away but that was close enough for her "Hmm...well anyway get up ...it's saturday and you know it's time to train" he said with a sigh as he walked out . Hinata let out a breath she didnt know she was holding "That..was scary " she said before sitting up and swinging her leg's over the side of the bed and changing into the fully black outfit she wore for training . She was happy she got to train with Neji instead of Hanabi because of these two things

1) he now cared about the injuries he gave her..Hanabi would have told her to get up now and finish

2)he didnt get _too_ anger when she failed..hanabi would have walked away huffing and puffing if she failed...but Hinata hardly ever failed now when fighting her sister

Hinata walked out of her room,barefoot, and walked down the hall to the dojo in the mansion where Neji should be practicing at the moment intill she pulled opened the japanese sliding door and bowed when she saw her father there "Morning father.." she said quietly in her shy tone her father made some noise of acknowledgement then straightened her back and looked at Neji and smiled as she walked over both of them took their stances before activating their byakugan . The training went smoothly Hinata actually hit Neji a few times and he didnt look like he was faking and letting her do it on purpose..nope not at all he seemed a little made actually but she pushed that thought away . Hinata and Neji went their seprate ways and went to take a shower once done hinata walked back into her room and sighed drying her hair "Ahh...so refreshing" she said quietly with a quick glance at the clock seeing it was early but not to early to take a well needed nap...maybe she could finish her dream?Her face heated up instantly and all sleep was forbidden

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji set on his bed a towel placed on his head and a towel wrapped around his lower half he sighed,relieved that training was over in a few days he would be leaving on a mission far away and wouldnt be back for who knows how long he didnt wanna be gone because he had a deep..dark...secret..Recently he had seemed to be slightly attracted to his younger cousin,of course he chose to ignore it and said he was getting to that 'stage' in a guy's life . Neji sighed but when he went out on dates he didnt feel anything but when he got home and was greeted by Hinata this knot in his stomach appeared and a lump in his throat he felt sorta shy around her but he,Neji Hyuuga would never ever be SHY!He denied anything and everything that led to what was believed to be..love..for his cousin it made him feel sick but at the same time...love it why..even he didnt know . Neji layed back on his bed not even bothering to put some pant's on he just sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Me:Yippe! how was that**

**Hinata:i didnt get to kiss neji nii-san..I MEAN !Yay i didnt kiss my cousin-sounds a little hurt-**

**Me:You know...you wanted to**

**Hinata :ahhh-faint-**

**Me:sorry for the misspelling's and also im having a problem with my 'g' key on my keyboard so there may or may be some g's missin**


	2. SAKURA FOUND OUT!

**Me:Hiiiii again! i got Nej it to do the disclamer for me...YAY!**

**Neji: -stare- Shugo lover over there owns nothing **

**Me: . . . that's it?**

**Neji:...uh... yeah **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata shifted in her sleep as the sun peered through the curtains through her window shining on her face "Neji-kun ... " she was having 'THAT' dream again it was the second time and it was scaring her..and Neji . He had happened to walk in one morning to play a joke on her because he felt like it then he heard..it...

**:::::::::Flashback!::::::::**

"N-neji-kun dont k-kiss me!" Hinata whispered in her sleep . Neji stopped right there a 'WTF' look on his usually cold face " W-what..?" he asked and all of a sudden Hinata shot up and stared at Neji holding some spray paint and a blindfold "Neji-niisan what are you holding that stuff for?" she asked sleepily as she used a tiny balled up fist to rub the sleep from her eye "What..what were you dreaming..about?" he asked slowly then it hit her "NOTHING!" she said throwing a pillow at Neji that he was not expecting . He just walked out she stared at the paint on the ceiling "Opps" she said quietly he must have sprayed it by accident when the pillow hit him.."SORRY NEJI-NISSAN!" she yelled after him "SHUT UP!" he replied she didnt know why he said that intill it was dinner time and he was supposed to just sorta stand guard or some job she didnt understand . He was wearing an eye patch since he sprayed paint in his eye it was going to be pink for a day...or two

**:::::::::Flashback OVER!:::::::::**

Hinata yawned a bit before sitting up in her bed it was still early and she wanted to just hang herself for wanting to kiss him!HER COUSIN!SHE'S A SICK SICK FOOL! [**no you arent Hini!] **. Hinata sighed she swung her legs over the side and got up she changed into her regular clothes . She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and her forehead protector around her neck . She walked out of her room she spotted Neji about to leave he was also wearing his normal outfit he wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg . Hinata smiled and waved her hand "Morning Neji-niisan! " she called he glanced at her and nodded in aknowledgement before procceding to leave . Hinata scratched her head in confusion he would at least had waved or said Hello she shrugged it off and after a few minutes walked out herself . It was really busy today woman were caring their childing who were to young to walk men were working other children were playing she smiled lightly to herself "HINATA!" said a bright and loud voice Hinata knew who this was the minute half her name was said "N-n-naruto-kun!" she said timidly with a small smile "You seen Neji anywhere?" he asked ". . . Urm...well he left a while ago " Hinata said quietly "Alright thanks!" he said running off "N-naruto-kun ..." Hinata said quietly after watching him run off with much speed " Oh well..." she said quietly looking around when she spotted Sakura "Hello!" Hinata called waving at the pink haired girl "Hey Hinata" Sakura responded "How's it going?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side in a curious manner "Good,you?" Sakura said moving a pink strand from her face "Im fine" Hinata said with a small smile "Hey im going to buy some clothes and such wanna come along?" Sakura asked "I'd be glad to accompany you today Sakura-chan" Hinata said with a slightly wider smile.

**:::::Neji's Hiding spot Neji's POV:::::**

I stood behind a building,peering out from the side to watch my younger cousin,Hinata chat with the other low life ninja' since 'that' day when i went to play a prank on her , i've been wanting to speed more time with her...very odd for me.I sighed lightly with a frown planted on my face "NEJI!" yelled a voice from behind me making me jump slightly "_Naruto..?_" i questioned "Hey there!" "Did you need something...?" "Actually yes!" ". . ." "Oh..haha.." he coughed " Anyway!I came to ask you what Hinata's interest are?""Not you." I said blankly as i turned around and walked away.I found it disturbing that i didnt tell him the truth he was **everything** Hinata was intrested in he **is** the guy she is intersted in.I shrugged lightly not bothering to look at the confused Naruto. "Hmm..all i wanted to know is if anything Hinata was interested in was the same thing Sakura might like..oh well." Naruto said with a shrug as he walked off to get some ramen.

**::::The..clothing store?...Sakura's POV::::**

I sighed lightly Hinata just didnt think she looked good in anything besides that old outfit "let's try kimono's i bet all the guys will come after us then!"I said with a toothy smile "But Sakur-" "No but's! Come!Purple will surely be your color." I said walking over to kimono's as Hinata followed with a small sigh. "Hey what about this one!" "To small" Hinata answered "What...this is your actual size what do you mean too small?" i said staring at her "But it actually fits.."she answered took me a moment to understand "Oh!You mean you dont wanna show off your figure to Naruto?" i said with a grin,but that slowly faded when her cheeks didnt even become the slightest pink and im sure she heard everything because she answered "Excatly i dont want to show Ne-Naruto" she quickly caught her self from saying something else,only then did her cheeks become pink "Are you over Naruto?" i asked in a whisper as i leaned closer with a devious glint in my eyes "W-what?" she said quietly with surprise written all over her face "I..um...Sak...epp.." was all that came out after that before she saw Neji walk pass and the blush on her cheeks darkened.I closed my eyes for a moment "You like..Neji?" i almost screamed but it came out in a high pitched whisper but by the time i opened my eyes[3.4 seconds later]Hinata had disappeared.

**To be contiued**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Laura: Ahaha!How was that**

**Sakura: Short~**

**Laura:Duh..and Sakura was probally the most OCC person in the world!I dont actually watch the anime!Watched about 15 episodes in different sections of the series. :3**

**Sakura: Well i dont care...i went dress shopping AND found out Hinata's new crush**

**Neji: New?...she's over naruto**

**Sakura: Yeah she lik-**

**BAM!**

**Laura: ah ah ah! -puts pan back on stove- no secret spoiling**

**Neji: o.e **


	3. It's Ok

**Laura: HI GUYZ!**

**Neji and Negi : Hi **

**Laura : You guys have almost the same name 3 i love you so! :D**

**Neji and Negi : The Newly name Shugo Chara Lovey now known as ImJustThatWay does not own either of us nor our shows but this fanfic was purely her idea.**

**Laura: yay :3**

**:::::::::Neji POV::::::::::::::::::**

Neji sighed lightly . He was leaving on his mission in a week . He had to tell Hinata or _someone_ how he felt because this knot in his stomach would not go away . He'd just stutter when she said hi so he just started to nod in reply . He saw the sad look on her face when he didnt say hi in the morning . So he left out ealier so he wouldnt have to see her . _"Im sorry Hinata " _he thought always until there were only 4 days left. Finally he snuck out in the night but had been caught by Hinata in her nightgown .

"Neji , why are you avoiding me ? " she asked sleepily as she walked over to lean on his shoulder since she could barely support herself.

I blushed darkly but that goodness she was half sleep , " I havent been avoiding you ...ive just had things to do , thats all . " he said casually knowing he was lying and hoping she couldnt tell .

The front door was open and he heard a creak down the hall , there was no way he could get Hinata to her room then to his room . He rushed himself and Hinata out the door and shut it . It was chilly and Hinata was in nothing but a gown . He sighed as he gave her his sleeved vest .

"Sorry Neji nii-san "

"No worries Hinata sama "

Silence

"Nej-"

"Hina-

"You first nii-san "

"I dont know how to say this ... but i have to go and you have to go to sleep! " I said panting heavily as I opened the front door and shoved her in .

Hinata stared at the door and walked back to her room . She sighed and hugged his vest to her chest . Neji smelt so _good ._ She laid on her bed and closed her eyes .

_"After tonight , Neji will only have three more days ... Oh Neji ! " _she thought before dozing .

I stood outside her window and watched for a moment before heading off into the night . i'd be back in two days , enough to say goodbye .

**::::::::::::::Two days later::::::::::::::::::**

**(this is just the dream part of the first chapter so if you dont wanna read skip to the giant bold :3also this when it gets a lil sexy XP but thats time skipped so it's ok )**

It was winter, snow bed's lay on the once green grass of The Leaf village . It was around possibly three a.m everyone was still sleep except for a girl with dark blue hair cut hime style and white eyes with a small hint of lavender that graced them . At the moment the girl was sitting on the roof of some mansion she seemed to be crying silently whispering horrible things about herself

"_Hanabi _is the one father _loves_ like he said im _worthless "_ the girl said hurt it seems she had been holding this in for a while she sighed before lifting her head from the position it was in her hands "Neji...when are you coming home?" she asked wiping her tears.

"HINATA GET IN HERE!" said someone the voice was loud and harsh the girl now known as _Hinata_ stood up and jumped off the roof "Sorry father..."she whispered as she walked past her father and quickly ran to her room shutting the door almost soundlessly she ploppled on her bed and began singing

_**[Oooh]**_

_**When do you...come home?**_

_**Im always...soo alone **_

_**I dont wanna be the girl who makes you feel cold**_

_**When im with you, you choose to shine**_

_**Even when you see me cry **_

_**Ohhh how i wished**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow when do you come?**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow what will you bring**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow bring home my love**_

_**Im like a dove that shines right above **_

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it a lie?**

**I love you you love me **

**Or will i die?**

**I love you you love me**

**Is this a play?**

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it just for today?**

_**I cry inside **_

_**I cry all day**_

_**I wanna be by your side today **_

**I wanna be strong **

**But im always wrong **

**Thats why im singing this song **

**It took me a long time...to understand our feelings wont last...**

**It's all in the past...**

**It went so fast**

**But it is gone**

**I pray for more..but get nothing **

_**When im with you, you choose to shine**_

_**Even when you see me cry **_

_**Ohhh how i wished**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow when do you come?**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow what will you bring**_

_**Tomorrow Tomorrow bring home my love**_

_**Im like a dove that shines right above **_

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it a lie?**

**I love you you love me **

**Or will i die?**

**I love you you love me**

**Is this a play?**

**I love you you love me**

**Or is it just for today?**

"...I know..i love..you" said a voice from behind the blue haired singing she whipped her head around she faced[literally he's like three inches away from her face] a boy about maybe a year older than her with long brown hair and white eyes with a hint of grey in them "N-neji nii-san! " Hinata said her face going red a little "Well..?" he asked curiously "..?" she gave him a weird look and he sighed "Do you love me also?" he ask a hint of annoyance "O-of course i do!" she said with a hint of annoyance also she had just sang that song...was that question even necessary ? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something on her forehead "N-neji..." she said dropping the honorific "Yes Hinata-sama?" he asked Hinata noticed he didnt drop the hororific "N-nothing" she mumbled her face was a darker crimson her lip quivering with embarrassment . Neji gave a light rare smile before Hinata peered back at him from there position his forehead was still touching her's . Hinata blushed again and smiled with her eyes closed and she felt Neji moved she missed the touch instantly but when she opened her eyes her was now DIRECTLY infront of her his eyes closed he was leaning closer...and closer..**(giant bold)**until finally their lips met , first Hinata was shy but soon she began to return the kiss. He began to slowly lick at her bottom lip causing Hinata to make a "epp" like noise causing her mouth to open a bit granting access for Neji's tongue. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed her head to his lips , making the kiss deeper and hotter than it already was.

"Oh!Neji! " Hinata cried when they separated .

Neji sighed and ran his hands through his cousin's hair . Boy , if anyone found out they would be in so much trouble . Neji suddenly felt very warm and began to unbutton his sleeping shirt . Hinata blushed felt herself wet . Neji laid on top of her and blew the candle out.

**:::::::::::::::::::Time Skip :3 :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Neji ! " Hinata cried the next morning as she waved goodbye .

He waved and smiled a crooked smile . This was his last day with Hinata and he was hoping he hadnt left her anywhere near pregnant because boy was there gonna be some crap going on then .

He walked out the door and his frown deepened . If it did happen... what would happen to the child... or in fact what would happen to Hinata ? He begged God for it not to happen and he felt so stupid that last night as he kissed Hinata on the cheek .

"I wont be back for atleast a few years , you know that right ? " he asked softly and she nodded . He smiled .

"Goodnight nii-san " he flinched and nodded before leaving .

He wouldnt be there in the morning .

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Laura: The last chapter will be up by next week im trying to figure out how to end it xD **


End file.
